The present disclosure relates to migration of virtual machines, and more specifically, to policy-based virtual machine selection during an optimization cycle.
In cloud computing environments, ongoing optimization can be enabled to keep the resources across a group of hosts in the environment balanced. For example, if processor (CPU) utilization reaches a predefined threshold on a host, a cloud management platform may migrate virtual machines off of this host to another host until the host's CPU utilization is below the threshold. There are many options in choosing which virtual machines should be migrated off of a host that has reached a predefined resource threshold. However, system administrators have not been able to define policies that specify which virtual machines are selected for migration.